To Where You Are
by SunshineWitch91
Summary: Being replaced but will stay up. Replacement is Nothing Is For Certain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you can recognize. The two first poems are owned by Rose Carrol, and Florence.

**Claimer: **I do own my original characters, the changes in the main plot, my own plot, and the last poem used in the story.

**Author's Note: **This is a remake of one of my Sunshinebear01 fanfiction stories. I promise this will be much better.

**Summary: **Paige Molly Prewett daughter of Marlene McKinnon, and Gideon Prewett, a troubled teenage girl. Noah Edgar Prewett-Bones son of Fabian Prewett, and Amelia Bones, a boy turning into a young man. Amelia struggles with her job, guilt, raising two teenagers alone, and homeschooling two teenagers. Amelia decides to send Noah, and Paige to Hogwarts knowing they had to learn to care for themselves, and the wizarding world must know they are alive. This will be a crazy year for Paige, and Noah. What will happen when Molly find out her niece, and nephew have been alive this whole time? Can Amelia deal with then change her problem? Can Paige handle the drama of Hogwarts? Will Noah stay the sheltered boy? Will Paige and Noah even get to Hogwarts alive?

"**To Where You Are"**

**Chapter 1 "The Funeral That Still Haunts,"**

Amelia sat on her couch alone, Noah and Paige fast asleep in their beds. She pulled out a scrapbook. She opened it to the first page. She stared at the photo of them, her friends, most of them now dead.

Lily, James, Marlene, Gideon, Fabian, Edgar, her mum, her dad, two nieces, two nephews, and Dorcas, all dead. Alice and Frank tortured to insanity. Kids left without parents, families left without loved ones and empty hearts that will never fill again.

Amelia sobbed for the first time in a long time. She missed them all. She turned the page unable to bear it anymore - only to be greeted with her wedding day photo.

Both Fabian and her looked so happy, carefree and so full of life. It was her best memory of the war. Their marriage had been private, only a few people knew back then. Now everyone knows. They look at her with sympathy, which she doesn't want. She wished she could see him smile and laugh now, but that would never happen. He was gone. They were all gone.

Amelia got up went into the cabinet got a glass and Firewhisky. She poured some into the glass. She drank one glass after another, again and again and again. She knew Fabian would be disappointed with her, but she couldn't stop.

Then she had a flashback to funeral. The funeral that still haunted her to this day. The one day she can't forget, even while drinking. The cause of her drinking, her pain and her mistakes.

_*~* Flashback *~*_

_Amelia walked up the podium at the front of the funeral home. She didn't look at her dead husband, bother-in-law and sister-in-law. She didn't want to see them dead again. She reached the podium and took a deep breath._

"_Some of you here may not know that Fabian and I got married at the beginning of this war. Along with Marlene and Gideon," said Amelia starting to chock on her own words._

"_Fabian and I had a son. His body was never found, but he is believed to be dead. Marlene and Gideon had a daughter, whose body was also never found, but she also is believed to be dead. For all you here who have lost someone, but no body was found can understand why I hold onto a tiny bit of hope they are alive," said Amelia holding back the flood of tears._

"_I have two poems I want to read. One is for my husband, Fabian, and the other for Marlene," She said._

"I am not as strong as I thought I was

Since you have been gone

I sit and cry all night long

to dusk to dawn.

Another day comes and once again

I have to pretend that I am strong

As soon as the day is over

I can go home and quit pretending that

I am strong

I sit and cry all night long

My Dearest Darling because

you are gone and now that I am home

I don't have to pretend to be strong!" said Amelia finding it even harder to speak but knew she had to.

"_Fabian had always been the foundation of our marriage. He was always there to protect me even if I didn't want, or need it. He was the carefree one. He always smiled, laughed and joked his way through life no matter what," said Amelia._

"When you were here, you made me smile

When you were here, I could run a mile

When you were here, I didn't have to cry

When you were here, bad things went flying by

When you were here, I never felt alone

When you were here, I was as sweet as an ice cream cone

When you were here, I felt no fear

That is...when you were here," She read.

"_Marlene was always brave, and strong. Even after her whole family had been murdered she tried to stay strong and brave for them. She went on each day with a smile, a laugh, a joke, a prank and an endless love. She loved rain, snow and sun. She loved all animals, she loved every friend she had and she loved everything she could. Gideon and her were a perfect match for each other. Their daughter was always giggling, smiling, playing and falling," said Amelia leaving the podium and accidentally looking at them. Seeing their pale, cold faces, she was reminded of everything she had lost and the tears she had tried so hard to keep at bay cascaded down her cheeks. She didn't wipe them, she wanted everyone to see them and to know that she couldn't take the pain of losing everything she held dear to her anymore. _

_Amelia looked over at Molly, and Arthur. Molly was crying while Arthur just held her. Their kids had no idea what was going on, well, the younger ones. William and Charlie kept asking why their uncles and aunt were in 'oddly shaped brown beds'. _

_Molly composed herself, gave Arthur a nod and walked up the podium. She too avoided looking at the lifeless bodies of her friend and siblings and took a deep breath before stepping up beside Amelia. _

"_I want to thank Amelia for her words and to let her know we'll be there for her. I want everyone to know how much I loved my brothers. Gideon and Fabian were always up to something. Fabian was always the leader and Gideon was his twin's follower. We had our moments growing up when we would yell and fight with each other, but somehow we always made up," said Molly with a good amount of regret detectable on her voice. "They loved to play with my twins. I remember their kids' births. Paige was always smiling, giggling, her lack of words was made up by her actions, stubborn, she was showing great talent already and her Metamorphmagus talents made her special to everyone who meet her. Noah always had this big grin on his face, he laughed form the bottom of his belly, he was very quiet, always following anyone he could, adventurous and he did so many silly little things you couldn't help but laugh at," said Molly starting to choke up._

"_Marlene was able to handle the pranks, jokes and fighting. She was the peacemaker. The third 'musketeer' to their prankster trio. She was able to handle anything life threw at her. Gideon was her foundation, and Paige was her world," said Molly starting to cry. "I also have a poem for my brothers and Marlene," _

"Fabian was the strong, fearless leader,

Gideon was the loyal, smart follower,

Marlene was the fun-loving, gentle peacemaker,

Together they were the Trio of Pranks.

Gideon and Fabian weren't just twins,

Or brothers,

They were best friends,

They stood true until the end.

Marlene was Gideon's heart,

Fabian's friend,

For she made the tri in trio,

She never left Gideon not even in death.

Together the may rest for eternity.

As they would say if they were here, cheers to pranks!" said Molly crying at the end of her poem.

"_Like Amelia, I hold onto the little bit of hope that the kids are alive. Maybe someday they will be here again. Whoever may have them please take care of them." said Molly, sobbing uncontrollably as she left the podium and sat next to Arthur again._

*~* End Flashback *~*

"Mum, please stop drinking. It's not going to help," said Noah bringing Amelia back to reality.

"Noah," said Amelia, not fully drunk. "You're right. I'm not helping anything. I can't imagine how angry your father would if he could see me now."

"He wouldn't be angry, he would want to help you. At least that's what I understand from what you've told me about him." said Noah.

"You're right again. Get the alcohol from the cabinet over there, and bring it here," said Amelia.

Noah did that, unsure of what his mum was planning, but hoped it was better then drinking it all. It took several trips to get it all.

Amelia poured each bottle one, by one, by one down the drain. She knew she had to do this. She couldn't keep living like this. This wasn't the only thing that needed to change. She was going to have to tell Molly, and Arthur the truth, send Paige and Noah to Hogwarts, and tell the world Paige and Noah are alive.

Over at the Burrow all the kids were sleeping, but Molly, and Arthur weren't. All of the 'what if's was running through Molly's head. Arthur was trying to put up with Molly rambling on.

"Molly, quiet, we'll never know," said Arthur.

"I just know Paige and Noah are still alive. I just know it," said Molly.

"Oh, Molly, just give it up," said Arthur rolling over.

"What if Amelia has been hiding them from the wizarding world?" asked Molly.

"Well, they would be in good hands and she would someday let them be known again. And if they are we'll just accept them as family and be glad Amelia kept them safe," said Arthur.

"I've heard rumors over the years of people seeing Amelia with two kids," said Molly.

"Then they are alive and Amelia is doing the best she can for them. She is able to give any child a better life then what we could," said Arthur.

Little did Molly, Arthur and the whole wizarding world know that Molly was right. Two kids, with great talent and who could change the whole world are still alive, but only if they understood why things were done as they were, what happened that night, why they lived, how they lived and, most importantly, their future.

(Please Review. Thanks to my Belta Reader)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do own my original characters, the changes in the main plot, my own plot.

**Author's Note: **This is a remake of one of my Sunshinebear01 fanfiction stories. I promise this will be much better.

"**To Where You Are"**

**Chapter 2 "Family Bonds,"**

"Noah! Paige! Breakfast!" yelled Amelia at the bottom of the stairs.

Paige was the first to come down the stairs. Her nose buried in a magical creature book as she walked down the stairs. Noah came hopping down the stairs pulling up his pants, buckling his belt, and putting on his shoes.

"Oh, you, two," sighed Amelia.

"For teenagers, your aren't very normal," laughed Amelia.

"We can't help it," said Paige.

"Here, is the letter," said Amelia as a owl crashed onto the table then flew out the window.

"Before we go anywhere. I want to tell you two a secret, and mistake I made," said Amelia

"Paige, your dad's sister, and her family are still alive, I believe they are going to Egypt tomorrow, but I don't know. I let the wizarding world think you both are dead," said Amelia.

Paige, and Noah's mouth dropped so far open Amelia could have put apples in their mouths. Paige blinked several times before she shut her mouth. She then flicked Noah's back of his ear to get him to close his mouth.

"You never told us," said Noah hurt noticeable in his voice.

"For your own good," said Amelia shocked by her son's reaction.

"Let's just move on," said Paige.

Noah went into the kitchen slamming the door. Paige shut her eyes. Amelia just bit her lover lip.

"He has a temper," said Paige.

"He get's the temper from his dad, and his fiery personality from me," said Amelia.

"It's an McKinnon thing. You are very clam because your dad was cool-headed for a Prewett, and your mom was cool-headed when not pushed too far," said Amelia.

"Who is the letter from?" asked Paige.

"The Weasleys. Their owl is the only one I know to crash into things. A few years ago he took out a window and a vase," said Amelia.

Paige giggled to herself.

"Go eat," said Amelia.

Paige didn't procrastinate knowing Amelia was very strict about that. If Amelia told Paige to do something Paige did it and kept her complaints to herself or Noah.

_Dear Amelia,_

_We will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron today at noon. We leave tomorrow for Egypt. You said it would be surprising so I'm guessing you have information on Noah and Paige. Molly still believes they are alive. If they are we know you have been trying to protect them. I know that is what Molly, and I would have done. I'm glad if you took them because you could give a better life then what we could do with so many kids. Remember you are still part of this family._

_Your friend,_

_Arthur Weasley_

Amelia smiled and hoped their reaction was better then Noah's. She loved her son so much, but some days she gets so flustered with him. Maybe it's because he is the combo of her and Fabian.

"You two we are heading over to the Leaky Cauldron at noon," said Amelia "I believe I should be getting a letter from Dumbledore soon,".

"About what?" asked Noah.

"Letting you two in Hogwarts. Remember that test you took," said Amelia "that was for Hogwarts,".

"So what did we get?" asked Paige.

"Paige you are a year more advanced then Noah making you be at a fourth year level. Which is rare since you've never been to a wizarding school. Being a year advanced is amazing, but it's your choice if you want to go a year up," said Amelia.

"I'll be bored if I don't," said Paige.

"No one is forcing you," said Amelia.

"I want to. I can make more of a difference earlier," said Paige.

"Sweetie, no matter what you've made a difference in the lives of all who meet you. My little angel," said Amelia.

Paige made a innocent smile as her hair turned peach pink.

Noah just continued eating his pancakes. His eyes never looking at his mother or cousin. His heart knew it was no ones fault but wanted to blame someone.

The room went silent. Paige could feel her cousins anger causing her to fear, not a child's worry or fear, but an adult's. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were rich dark brown. Amelia heart sank with the anger in her son and the fear in her niece. Noah oblivious to the sadness and fear he was creating.

Hours later Amelia was into the main dining room of the Leaky Cauldron with Noah and Paige fallowing behind still not talking to each other. Amelia knew Noah could go for weeks without talking to anyone when he got mad. While Paige on the other hand will talk but you can tell by her voice her mood and her hair color.

"Hannah!" called out an elderly man.

"Yes, Tom," said a tall blonde haired girl.

"Visitors," said Tom.

"Paige! Noah! I'm so glad to see you! I haven't seen you since last summer!" shrieked Hannah.

"Glad to see you too," said Paige as her hair turned magenta hugging Hannah.

"Yeah," mumbled Noah.

"He is being brat," said Paige

"Hey!" snapped Noah.

"Paige, your taller then me. You several inches taller," sates Hannah with surprise on her face.

"I know. I'm now five foot eight, but I'm done growing according to Healers at the Ministry," said Paige.

"So what else is new," said Hannah as Noah went to use the bathroom.

"I just found out a lot new family things. Did you know I'm related to the Weasleys?" said Paige with surprise still in her voice.

"Really? How?" asked Hannah just as surprised.

"My father Gideon was the younger brother of Molly, who is Mrs. Weasley," said Paige.

"I forgot that Mrs. Weasley's maiden name was Prewett. I never put it together," said Hannah.

"I didn't either, and I've know Mr. Weasley ever since I can remember!" exclaimed Paige.

"Anything else?" asked Hannah.

"I'm going to Hogwarts this year, and I've been put a year ahead since I've taught myself so much by reading, and observing people. I mean practically living at the Ministry with Aurors everywhere helps. Tonks, your know the young Auror that just started, taught me a lot, and she is a awesome person," said Paige.

"She stops by here once in a while," said Hannah.

"I'm getting sorted tomorrow," said Paige.

"Let me know what you get," said Hannah.

"I will, of course. I mean besides Susan, and Noah you are the only other friend I have," said Paige.

"That makes me feel so special," said Hannah holding a hand over her heart.

Paige smiled softly. Her heart filled with the joy of seeing Hannah happy. Part of her was always with Hannah, and part of Hannah was always with Paige. It was a friendship bond that formed over the years. A promise to never betray each other, and to support each other.

"Do you want to see what I really look like?" asked Paige.

"Yeah. I've always wondered since you're a Metamorphmagus, so I can't tell," said Hannah.

Paige's hair turned a curly bushy darker strawberry blond, and was half way down her back. Her eyes turned into a welcoming warm hazel color. She stayed the same height. Her checks turned pinkish, and her skin got fairer.

"Your look beautiful like this! You should look like this all the time!" exclaimed Hannah.

"I think I look funny," said Paige.

"No your not. Guy's would be all over you at Hogwarts," said Hannah.

"Should I wear this more?" asked Paige.

"Yes!" exclaimed Hannah.

"Paige, get Noah. The Weasleys are here," whispered Amelia.

"Okay," said Paige running over to the bathroom door, and knocked on it.

"What?" snapped Noah.

"The Weasleys are here," said Paige.

"Okay," said Noah opening the door so fast it hit Paige.

"I'm so sorry," said Noah.

"It's fine," said Paige.

"Come on," said Amelia.

"We'll be there in a second," said Noah.

"Are you really okay?" asked Noah.

"Yes," said Paige firmly.

"What's with the new look?" asked Noah.

"This is my natural look," said Paige.

"You should wear it more often. It looks good," said Noah.

"You are complimenting me?" asked Paige holding her hands by her heart.

"Oh quit it," said Noah rolling his eyes.

Paige laughed before she realized, who she was about to meet when she shut up suddenly.

"Scared? We have to do it," said Noah.

"I'm nervous not scared," said Paige.

"Are you going, or should I go first?" asked Noah.

Paige opened the door with her hands shaking. Noah pushed Paige threw the doorway. Even though they wanted to kill each other most of the time, they love each other.

"When I told you I was hopeful Paige and Noah were alive, I knew they were. I lied to protect them. I was scared something would happen since the war was still going on," said Amelia.

"Oh my god! They have been alive all this time," said Molly her voice cracked up a bit.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the best for them. I didn't realize I sheltered them too much. I won't always be there to protect them. If something happens to me no one would even known they are alive," said Amelia.

"I don't blame you. You most likely did better then what we would be able to give them," said Molly.

"Hurry up!" called out Amelia.

"We're right here," said Noah.

"Oh sorry," said Amelia.

Molly gasped. Arthur blinked a few times. While Fred, George, Percy, Ron, and Ginny looked at their parents confused.

"Merlin's Beard," said Arthur.

"This is awkward," said Paige.

"Paige, you're the perfect combination of your parents," said Molly.

"Thank you, I guess," said Paige blushing.

"Is this your real hair. I remember you as baby saving different colored hair every two seconds," said Molly hugging Paige.

"Yeah," said Paige blushing even a darker color pink.

"I always did wondered what you would get when one parent had dark auburn hair and the other parent had light blond hair what color the child would have. Who would have know it would be a dark strawberry blond," said Arthur also hugging Paige, who looked at Noah begging for him to save her.

"Forgot to warn you don't hug her very long. She's not a fan of hugs," said Amelia.

"Sorry," said Molly.

"It's fine," said Paige.

"You look so much like your dad, with that light blonde hair, well, besides those light green eyes, those are your mother's," said Molly hugging Noah.

"I can only imagine the temper you have," said Arthur hugging Noah too.

"You have no idea," said Amelia.

"I don't start it," muttered Noah loud enough for Paige to hear.

WHACK!

"Ow!" yelped Noah.

"Behave," said Paige.

"The good old Prewett slap," said Molly laughing a bit.

"Who are you, and what have you done to our mother?" asked Fred.

"Well, Fred, when you meet someone you've thought could be dead you would be happy too," said Arthur.

"I never thought it, nor believed it. I guess it comes with an mother's intuition," said Molly.

"Huh?" asked Ron.

"Arthur stop staling," said Molly.

"I'm not staling," said Arthur.

"Fine," said Molly.

"Kids this is your cousins Paige and Noah," said Molly.

"I thought," said Percy.

"I never told you Uncle Fabian, and Uncle Gideon had kids. Amelia, here, got marred to Uncle Fabian in a small, family only private wedding. As did Aunt Marlene and Uncle Gideon. Noah is Aunt Amelia's, and Uncle Fabian's son, and Paige is Aunt Marlene ,and Uncle Gideon's daughter," said Molly.

"Wow," said George.

"That is confusing," said Fred.

"Let me induce you two to your cousins," said Molly taking a deep breath.

"Percy is my third oldest. There is also Charlie, and Bill, who are out of the house now. Charlie is in Romania, and we are going to Egypt to visit Bill. That's Fred, and George. That's Ron, and lastly but not least Ginny," said Molly.

There was an dead silence. Everyone just staring at each other. Then eventually Paige's hair turned light pink.

"That's cool," said Fred breaking the silence.

"Thanks," said Paige.

"I'm hungry," said Noah.

"When aren't your hungry?" asked Paige.

"When I'm eating," said Noah.

"Ah, the good old Prewett wit," said Arthur smirking.

"I swear, boy, your going to eat everyone out of house and home," said Amelia.

"All boys do," said Molly.

"Getting, Paige, to eat anything she doesn't know where it came from is impossible," said Amelia.

"Sounds about right. Marlene was a picky eater, actually so was Gideon. Gideon hated meat after he founds out we eat our farm animals. Marlene loved all animals and wouldn't eat anything made from any animal, even fish," said Molly.

"No wonder Paige always hides then throws out her meat," said Amelia.

"How did you know that?" asked Paige.

"I didn't notice until last year. You pretty sneaky but I saw you once," said Amelia.

"Get's that from Gideon," laughed Arthur.

"Fred, George, it sounds like you have a new prank helper," said Arthur.

"More like two. They keep the Aurors on there toes. Flying pens, leaky pens, chairs falling apart when someone seats on them, missing things, moved things, and let's not forget the famous water attacks," said Amelia.

"Water attacks?" asked George.

"Elemental magic. My element is water," said Paige.

"Awesome," said George and Fred in unison.

They spent hours of talking to each other. Paige bonded with Ginny, Fred, and George while Noah bonded with Ron, and a little bit with Percy. Noah was tolerant of Percy personality since he has meet a lot of people who are very stuck-up in his life time. Noah was okay with George, and Fred, but got irritated with them easily. Paige thought Ron was okay but she didn't like Percy that much.

Later that night at Amelia's townhouse everything was quite. Amelia was already in bed sleeping. Noah was half asleep. Paige was slightly awake.

BOOM! CRACK! BOOM! CRACK!

Paige sat straight up in bed then she heard the downpour. She went to her window, she saw nothing but rain, and lighting. She didn't like thunderstorms when they were serve like this. She knew it was because it had been a serve thunderstorm the night her parents, and uncle were killed, she liked the rain just not lighting or thunder.

Paige crept across the hall to Noah's room.

"Noah? Are you awake?" asked Paige in a quite voice.

"Yeah," said Noah.

"Can I stay here?" asked Paige.

"Yes, I don't understand why it frightens you," said Noah sitting up.

"It was raining like these, that night," said Paige almost crying.

"Please, don't cry. I hate it when you cry," said Noah hugging Paige.

"So what did you think of our cousins?" asked Noah.

"Well, Percy is way too serious. Ron is okay just needs to lighted up some. Ginny is so sweet and funny. Fred, and George are awesome, but they are a bit overbearing for a person like you," said Paige.

"Percy is very serious, but he just needs to realize life is way too short, it could end tomorrow. Ginny is so sweet, and funny, but she is so much younger. Fred, and George are cool and all, but are too loud for me," said Noah.

"Ginny is only a year younger. And I'm three days older then you," said Paige.

"You were born on January first, and I was born January third, not much of a difference," said Noah.

"Is everything okay with you, and your mum?" asked Paige.

"Yeah, sometimes I just loss it," said Noah "I'm sorry for scaring you before. I was just so upset,".

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. We are only kids," said Paige.

"My mum wonders why I don't sleep in boxers," laughed Noah.

"Shut up," said Paige.

"I can't help it," said Noah smirking.

"I have to ask you, do you ever think about your dad?" asked Paige.

"Of course," said Noah.

"Do you ever wish you could see him again?" asked Paige.

"Yes. We will someday when we pass on. Hopefully not anytime soon. We always have photos, and stories. We are part of them, and they live in our hearts," said Noah looking into Paige's tear filled hazel eyes.

"Yeah," said Paige turning on her side.

"Night," said Paige.

"Night," said Noah.

* * *

Please Review. Sorry for the slow update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do own my original characters, the changes in the main plot, my own plot.

**Author's Note: **This is a remake of one of my Sunshinebear01 fanfiction stories. I promise this will be much better.

"**To Where You Are"**

**Chapter 3 "Trouble At The Bones Residency ,"**

Amelia looked out the kitchen window to see Paige tending to the garden and Noah sitting on the back porch watching Paige while reading a book about jokes. Amelia was also trying to make sure everything was tidy before Dumbledore arrived.

The house wasn't a today disaster today, to Amelia's surprise. The books were on the book shelve, the news paper on the coffee table. Nothing was flying around the room, or even broken.

CRACK!

"Oh, hello, Dumbledore," said Amelia turning around.

"Well good day, Amelia," said Dumbledore.

"I'll get the kids," said Amelia.

"Paige! Noah!" called out Amelia opening the back porch door hitting Noah in the back.

"OW! What is wrong with women in this house? Paige slaps my head, and you hit me with a door!" yelped Noah.

"Dear, I didn't see you," said Amelia.

Noah walked into the house mumbling to himself, curse words mixed in once in a while. Paige brushed her feet off att he welcome mat then walked in.

"Well, hello," said Dumbledore.

"Who are you?" asked Noah.

"Don't be rude. This is Dumbledore, the Headmaster for Hogwarts," said Amelia.

"Oh dear," said Noah tensing up.

"Don't worry, what you do at home isn't my problem," said Dumbledore smirking.

Noah let out a sigh of relief. Paige rolled her eyes at Noah.

"Miss Prewett, and Mr. Prewett, time to be sorted," said Professor Dumbledore pulling out the ancient tattered Sorting Hat.

Paige looked curiously at the hat since its wrinkles formed into a face. Noah looked at with big adventurous eyes. Amelia knew those look all to well.

"Miss Prewett, mind going first?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," said Paige as she sat down on a chair.

The Sorting Hat was lowered onto Paige's head.

_*~Sorting Hat~*_

_Ah, never thought I would be sitting on this head._

"_Oh thank you," thought Paige rolling her eyes_

_Cheeky, but sweet girl. I see talent, and power, but there is a lack sly for Slytherin. Too much bravery for Hufflepuff. Too much passion for Ravenclaw. Perfect for Gryffindor I say. I see a bright future for you, but not without many struggles, toils, and snares, but you will rise against all the odd. You have the ability to become one of the most powerful witches of your era, even though your heart is too modest to believe it. _

_You believe you are nothing special, but dear you are. You can change everything if you want. Save lives or kill them. You have a knack for pranking, and helping others. You are loyal to those you befriend, maybe too loyal. I also see high emotions, an rebellious streak, gullibility, and lack of ability to trust your instincts. _

_You belong in Gryffindor, like your parents._

"Gryffindor!" yelled the Sorting Hat.

"Alright, Mr. Prewett," said Dumbledore taking off the Sorting Hat.

"Noah?" said Amelia looking around for her soon.

Paige began to worry. This wasn't like Noah, he never went anywhere without asking. Paige saw Amelia's eyes fill with worry and fear. Even Dumbledore looked concerned.

"_You have much to fear, young one. For trouble has found your family," said the Sorting Hat._

"_Why can we talk like this?" asked Paige._

"_You are the descendent for Godric Gryffindor, my original owner," said the Sorting Hat._

"_Something has happened, hasn't?" said Paige._

"_Yes," said the Sorting Hat._

"Maybe we should call in Aurors to help find Noah," said Paige.

"Good idea, Miss Prewett," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir," said Paige.

"I'm going to do that," said Amelia taking out her wand.

"Expecto Patronum," said Amelia as her patronus took the form of a robin.

"Tell the Aurors, there is trouble at the Bones residency," said Amelia.

After ten hours the Aurors had no choice but to call off the search for now. Paige wanted to break down and cry, she just wanted her cousin.

"Amelia, I'm so sorry. We couldn't find him. We'll start again next shift, if you want. I did alerted all the other international Auror departments to look for him. We will find him sooner or later," said a deep voice from a dark skinned man.

Paige recognized the man as Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the few Aurors who didn't mind her pranks. She then saw an lady with mossy brown hair but she knew who owned those eyes, no one else but the Auror in training Nymphadora Tonks. Paige knew it was bad now, Tonks always had bright pink hair. Paige's heart sank losing all hope, and her hair turned dark strawberry blonde.

"He wouldn't do this by choice. Please ask the Minister for more time to find him. It isn't just he is my son but it is security risk since he knows she much about the ministry," said Amelia.

"We don't know but we will find out. They had used a teleportation spell for sure, which could be tracked with more time," said Tonks.

Paige started to sob right as Tonks stopped, and it registered in her mind.

"Shh," said Amelia holding Paige close to her.

"I swear if I find him dead, whoever did it won't get a trial," said Amelia with a hate filled discontent tone.

Paige tense at the tone of Amelia's voice. She didn't say a word but the way she looked at everyone with fear and despair. Every part of her was in trembling inside. She didn't want to believe her cousin, her strength, was missing. It wasn't just her cousin missing but her best friend, the protective brother that she never had, in a way. Now he was missing. Despair washed over her when she realized she might never see him smile, or hear his laugh, or feel his hugs ever again. Who would be her strength, and comfort her when she needed it, if he didn't return? Then pure anger filled her. It was so dark, so hate filled, it scared her. All she wanted to do was to harm who ever took her cousin from her, who was causing her Auntie more pain.

"It will be okay, Auntie Amelia. They'll find him," said Paige.

"Thank you, sweetie," said Amelia running her hands threw Paige's bushy wavy hair.

"We need to get this hair cut," said Amelia.

Paige rolled her eyes at Amelia trying to hide mix of emotions bottled up inside of her. Shed didn't want to show weakness in front of so many people.

Sometime within this conversation the Aurors had left as had Dumbledore.

"Let's try to be strong," said Amelia.

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can," said Paige.

"You can. It is just a lesson of life you have to learn. Maybe I need to realize how lucky I am," said Amelia.

Paige smiled, not the fake one she usually did, but a soft sweet natural one. Her eyes were glossy, but were starting to shine with its normal hazel color.

Amelia took a deep sharp breath. She would not cry in front of Paige. She had to be strong, she hard to keep on raising Paige now. She had to keep on moving. Paige would be there to help her, and she would be there to teach Paige how to be strong, and move on. They were in this together, that is what family had always meant to her since she could remember.

_Family must have been important to Amelia's family. They must have raised her that. Family and job came before anything else. I could ask Uncle Adam, another day. I wonder what her family had been like when she was my age. What had my parents had been like? What had their families been like._

Paige sighed when flopped into bed. She fell into a deep restless sleep.

Amelia threw her pillow at the wall. She wanted to punch the wall. She wanted to go back to drinking but she refused to turn back to drinking.

_I will not drink! Not after what it has cost me. I can't believe I let my son be taken from me. I should have been watching him. I should have taught him to defend himself. I should have taught him to resist spells. Fabian, I'm so sorry. I can't believe this happened. How could I be so stupid? I can't do a damn thing now. What if I never find him? What if he becomes evil? Too many what ifs._

Amelia put her pillow back on the bed then fell to sleep. Even more restless then Paige. All could dream about was Fabian or Noah.

* * *

Please Review. Sorry it took so long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do own my original characters, the changes in the main plot, my own plot.

**Author's Note: **This is a remake of one of my Sunshinebear01 fanfiction stories. I promise this will be much better.

"**To Where You Are"**

**Chapter 4 "The Future,"**

Weeks of pain, worry, wonder and heartache had passed. The first week was living hell with Rita Skeeter at the door every morning. The second week was the trying to hold onto what little hope there was. The third week was doing something with that hope.

"Paige!" called Amelia.

"Stop yelling. I'm only sitting on the other side of the table. Yes, my dear Aunt," said Paige.

Amelia rolled her eyes. They had both changed a lot. Paige had became more like her parents. Amelia had mellowed down a lot. They were beginning to be able to be in the same room for a few hours without fighting.

"I was wondering if you mind if we moved in Diagon Alley. More wizards, and witches there. It may be safer if something happens, people will be there in a heartbeat," said Amelia.

"That could be fun," said Paige.

"I just don't feel safe in muggle London. I had to decide by eight if I want this building. It use to be a formal wizarding wear shop when I was a kid. The owned had gotten old, retired, then died, and left me the place since I was her favorite customer almost like a daughter or niece, she had no family," said Amelia.

Paige made pancakes while Amelia was on the phone. Paige tripped put caught the plate of pancakes before it became art of the floor. She sighed glad it hadn't become a ceiling decoration. Today was starting of interesting already.

"We have a lot of packing to do," said Amelia smiling.

"Can we eat first?" asked Paige faking a smile.

Paige wanted to crawl into a corner and sob her heart our then never come out, this was her safety zone. If it could make Amelia smile, Paige could live with it. She could live with some change.

"Paige, are you sure your okay with moving?" asked Amelia.

"Yes," said Paige.

"Okay," said Amelia bottom her bottom lip.

"Can I do whatever I want in my room?" asked Paige.

"Long as it's not impropriate," said Amelia.

"I would never," said Paige holding a hand up to her mouth.

"Do I have wits cut out for me in the next few years," sighed Amelia, knowing all to well what goes on at Hogwarts.

Paige didn't even hear Amelia say anything. Her mind was elsewhere. She wasn't sure what to feel anymore.

"I'm going to pack," said Paige "without magic,".

"Okay, dear," said Amelia "I'm going to take some seeds so we can grow plants,".

"Okay," said Paige.

Amelia gathered seeds from every plant they had, and put some dangerous wizarding plants into pots. She used magic with the rest. It was so much faster then doing it by hand.

Paige found a box and put all her personal things in it she could. She had photo albums, Cd's, books, millions of photos, a teddy bear, and many miscellaneous objects. She was able to put all her clothes in a suitcase, and her shoes in a bag. She put the bedding, and pillows in another box by itself.

"I hate packing clothes, good thing I don't have a lot," sighed Paige talking to a photo of Noah.

"I miss you so much. I wish I knew if you are okay. I sometimes see you in my dreams. Sometimes I think I hear your voice. I know you aren't here, but where are you," said Paige.

"I won't be sad, or to cry, unless they find you dead. I'm trying to be strong. Thank the lord for your mum. I'm trying to keep her strong too. I am going to find you if I have to do it myself. I won't give up on you. I know you are alive, I just know it. I swear upon Godric's sword I will find you," said Paige.

"Paige, dear, are you done?" asked Amelia knocking on the door.

"Yes. I can't pack my bed though," said Paige.

"No really," said Amelia coming in rolling her eyes.

"I have a surprise at the new house. You won't need that or your wardrobe," said Amelia.

"I can't wait! I don't want another wardrobe. I like simple traditional things," said Paige.

"Then you'll love the new house, and your new bedroom," said Amelia.

"Great," said Paige.

"I've came to realize how little time I spend with you since Noah has disappeared, maybe I didn't give enough attention. So I'm going to do more, I don't care what the Ministry thinks," said Amelia.

"Great," said Paige as her eyes lit up a bit.

"I know you like muggle and wizarding entertainment," said Amelia.

"Like what?" asked Paige.

"I'm thinking about doing stuff like the Phantom of the Opera, movies, museums, and walking around London more," said Amelia.

Paige didn't need to answer. Amelia knew by the way Paige's eyes lit up, that she was happy. Amelia smiled for she knew Paige was still the little girl she remember in a way, her actions are her words sometimes.

"Is it a house or apartment?" asked Paige.

"The top two stories then an attic are all in the apartment living area. I've been making it ours lately. Most of the family living space is on the second floor. The two bedrooms, and two more baths on the third floor. The attic is where I put your bedroom in the attic since I know you would love that," said Amelia.

"Thank you so much. I can't wait," said Paige.

"I got a new family owl for you to raise since the old owl looks like she is ready to fall over dead any day now. I moved Noah's personal stuff in storage room in the second floor. I don't know where I'll put his bedroom if he returns. I'm thinking about keeping the business. Did I tell you it was a dream of our mum and I to own our own formal wizarding wear shop? I use to sew a lot growing up as did your mum. Back when I was a kid your mum taught you to cook, sewed, read, write, and manners. Your mum had many siblings so she sew a lot making clothes, fixing clothes, and just making things growing up. I'm going to teach you how to sew, maybe even some robes," said Amelia.

"I never knew that. That's awesome. I've wanted to but thought I'd never be able to do," said Paige.

"You are able of anything, it is wanted to take a risk and try," said Amelia.

"You're the best Auntie ever," said Paige.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Amelia.

Amelia and Paige side-along apparated inside of the first floor of the building. Amelia had used a spell that teleports things to the house on the second floor. Paige was trying to balance her sight.

"You'll adjust to that," said Amelia.

"It's kind of a creepy place," said Paige.

Amelia flicked her wand, and the walls turn black. She then adds a green tree, and a white Celtic Trinity Symbol. The oak floor turned back to light brown color and looked brand new.

"Reparo," said Amelia fixing the lights.

"That helps," said Paige.

"Dear, I notice you have your natural hair, and look," said Amelia.

"Noah liked it that way. It is my way of keeping hope," said Paige.

"Dear, let's go upstairs," said Amelia smirking inside.

"Fine," said Paige.

A winding staircase lead up second floor. Which ended up in the living room.

"Paige, hiding your feelings isn't healthy," said Amelia.

"I know," said Paige.

"I want to show you some things," said Amelia.

"Okay," said Paige.

"Fallow," said Amelia.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Paige smirking.

"I see the cheeky Gryffindor now," said Amelia rolling her eyes.

"I didn't act like who I was inside. It just took something drastic to make me see that I can't waste time pretending to be something I'm not," said Paige.

Paige talking in to see a small room filled with trophies, awards, and certificates. Paige saw some with her parents' names on it.

"Your mum was a amazing witch. She got Order of Merlin, Second class. She was an amazing Chaser. She was Potioneer. She was working on a spell that would have changed the outlook for the war when she died," said Amelia.

"I have huge shoes to fill," said Paige.

"You dad was also a amazing wizard. He got also got Order of Merlin, Second class. He was a amazing Beater. He was a Auror. He was great at Herbology," said Amelia.

"I have giant shoes to fill," said Paige.

"I guess," said Amelia.

"What are all these?" asked Paige.

"That photograph is of the Original Order of The Phoenix. They fought against You-Know-Who. That is your mum, your dad, your uncle, Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, Aberforth Dumbledore, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Emmeline Vance, Dorcas Meadows, Alastor Moody, my brother Edgar, and countless people I don't know. Only a few lived. Frank and Alice lived but are now in St. Mungo's because they were tortured into insanity. Emmeline is still alive and well. Sirius is in Azkaban," said Amelia.

"Is Sirius Black really guilty?" asked Paige remembering Tonks and Kinsley arguing about it.

"I don't think so," said Amelia "I was too young, too new, to stop them from sending him to Azkaban,".

"Oh," said Paige.

"How did you even know about that?" asked Amelia.

"I heard Tonks and Kinsley talking, more like arguing, about it," said Paige.

"I knew from Edgar that Sirius wouldn't turn in his best mate to You-Know-Who," said Amelia.

"Why don't you say his name? It's only a name," said Paige.

"I don't know. At the Ministry we don't say it. It's just habit, I guess," said Amelia.

"Oh. Must people just fear a name. Why fear a stupid name?" asked Paige.

"It's not the name, it's who's name it is," said Amelia.

"He isn't around at the moment," said Paige.

"You are your parents child," said Amelia.

"Oh thank you," said Paige.

"The door to the right is the kitchen, the door to left is the living room, and the door to the south wall is the giant hall. We can go threw the rest later. Professor Dumbledore is coming to visit. You can go up the stairs. Be careful to get up to your room is a ladder," said Amelia.

"Okay," said Paige.

Paige got up into her bedroom. There was a Queen sized bed, which looked huge since it was a traditional Queen sized bed made of cherry wood. She had two boxes, a bag, and a suitcase to unpack. There was a ancient cherry wood storage chest with brass hinges and a brass lock with key.

Paige un-packed all of her things. She struggled with the bedding. She left her photo albums, Cd's, and books in the box. She taped up her millions of photos.

Her old brown teddy bear with a Gryffindor scarf wrapped around it's neck. It also had a Gryffindor cloak on. There was even a Gryffindor cap, and Gryffindor mittens.

"Mum and dad, you were obsessed with me being in Gryffindor," said Paige talking to a photo next to her bed of her parents, and her. Her parents were swinging her in a muggle swing in some park. Paige could tell it was somewhere in London.

Amelia was in the study waiting for Dumbledore by the fireplace. She was sitting in a royal blue armchair reading a book on muggle society. Dumbledore walked out of the fireplace.

"Hello, Albus," said Amelia.

"Nice to see Amelia," said Dumbledore sitting down in another royal blue armchair next to Amelia.

Amelia sat her book down on a small tall coffee table, which was more like a nightstand.

"Has Paige decided about the year level?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. She wants to go up a year to keep herself interested in school," said Amelia.

"Good. That year is lacking students," said Dumbledore.

"How is Paige?" asked Dumbledore.

"Good. She is missing Noah but that is expected. She'll be okay. She is a strong girl," said Amelia.

"Are you okay" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, yes. I'm just fine. I'll live. Of course I miss Noah. I want to find out who did this and make them pay," said Amelia.

"Are you drinking again?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," said Amelia.

"Don't start," said Dumbledore.

"I won't," said Amelia.

"I know you won't," said Dumbledore.

"I'm worried about her not being able to use magic outside of school," said Amelia.

"Talk to Cornelius about a waiver. I'm willing to work with her. I know you are worried about Death Eaters and a second rise of Voldermort," said Dumbledore.

"I know they will go after Paige. I want to protect her but I can't," said Amelia.

"I can understand that," said Dumbledore.

"Do you think Noah is alive?" asked Amelia.

"Yes I do. The Prewett family prophecy for those two says Noah will not die until he is middle-aged adult. Paige will not die until she is much older," said Dumbledore.

"I'm going to hold onto that. Thank you," said Amelia

"Have a good rest of the summer, Amelia. Please keep me updated." said Dumbledore getting up.

"Have a good summer too," said Amelia.

Dumbledore walked into the fireplace and left.

* * *

Please Review. Happy Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate to all the readers.


	5. Note

Everyone I'm having some trouble coming up with ideas for another chapter. Please send me ideas. I don't know what to write about. I'll take any ideas, I mean anything.

Love,

SunshineWitch91


End file.
